Das vergessene Tagebuch
by Eliza2
Summary: Harry findet ein altes Tagebuch von einem Mädchen, dass zur gleichen Zeit wie seine Eltern auf Hogwarts gelebt hat. Er taucht in die Welt von vor über zwanzig Jahren ein und lüftet ein Geheimnis das andere schon verdrängt hatten.
1. Vorwort

Das vergessene Tagebuch  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Harry findet ein altes Tagebuch von einem Mädchen, dass zur gleichen Zeit wie seine Eltern auf Hogwarts gelebt hat. Er taucht in die Welt von vor über zwanzig Jahren ein und lüftet ein Geheimnis das andere schon verdrängt hatten.  
  
Disclamer: Alle Figuren außer Samantha Walch geören J.K.Rowling. Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen um mir die Zeit bis zu ihren nächsten Geschichten zu vertreiben.  
  
Kommentar: Das ist meine erste Geschichte und sie ist das Ergebnis eines verregneten Nachmittages (ich war aber nicht depressiv falls das danach jemand denken sollte!). Na ja, ich finde jedenfalls, dass sie gar nicht so schlecht geworden ist. Logischerweise kann ich mir da aber ja nicht sicher ein, freue mich also über jede Kritik dazu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Elisabeth 


	2. Prolog

Harry schreckte schweißgebadet auf. Er atmete flach und schaute sich nervös im Zimmer um. Nur langsam verflog die Angst, die ihn quälte. Wieder ein Alptraum. Das passierte Harry in letzter Zeit immer öfter. Immer wieder hatte er Voldemort vor Augen,Cedric, seine Eltern... Er atmete tief ein: "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys im Ligusterweg. In zwei Wochen fahr ich wieder nach Hogwarts und seh Ron und Hermine und Cho wieder.Voldemort ist nicht hier!", beruhigte er sich. Mit Schwung stand er auf und zog die Gardine zurück, in der Hoffung die Sonnenstrahlen würden die dunklen Schatten der Nacht vertreiben.  
  
Harry wollte heute in die Winkelgasse fahren, leider ganz alleine. Die Weasley renovierten (Mr Weasley hatte eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen) Hermine war im Urlaub und Hagrid wurde auf Hogwarts gebraucht.  
  
Er hatte Harry empfohlen einfach den Fahrenden Ritter zu nehmen. Also packte er jetzt seinen Rucksack zusammen. "Vielleicht sollte ich eine Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten um mir mehr Zeit zu lassen.", überlegte er. Aber das würde sich sicher ergeben. Harry kritzelte schnell einen Zettel, dass er los gefahren war (die Dursleys würden es sonst sicher nicht bemerken) und machte sich auf den Weg. 


	3. Teil

Ein Tagebuch ohne Besitzer  
  
Es gab keine Probleme. Zwar war Stan fast ausgeflippt darüber, dass "Harry Potter!!" mit ihm redete und neben ihm saß, aber so was kannte Harry ja nun schon zu Genüge. Und dann endlich war er da: Die Winkelgasse. Wie immer wusste Harry nicht wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Es gab neues Besenzubehör ("Sturzflüge für Anfänger! Diese Politur bremst ihren Besen kurz vom Aufprall ab!"), im Café gab es neue Eissorten und an den Scherzatikeln konnte er sich, bei der Vorstellung wie Dudley auf sie reagieren würde, gar nicht satt sehen. Als er auf seine Uhr blickte war es tatsächlich schon später Nachmittag ohne dass er mit seinen Schulbesorgungen auch nur angefangen hatte.  
  
Also riss er sich am Riehmen und ging in den Buchladen. Es war gerade niemand da, also beschloss er sich erstmal ein wenig umzuschauen. Besonders interessiert betrachtete er die Bücher über Quidditch. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich festgelesen. Plötzlich knackte es hinter ihm. Harry fühlte sich ertappt. Eigentlich hatte er ja keinen Grund dazu aber trotzdem steckte er das schnell wieder ins Regal. Das stellte sich als Fehler herraus. Fünf andere fielen ihm entgegen und es gab einen gewaltigen Lärm. Neben ihm tauchte die Verkäuferin auf: "Also wie kann man nur so ungeschickt sein!" Harry bemühte sich die Bücher so schnell wie möglich zurückzustellen: "Die Geschichte des Schnatz", "Besenpflege", "Die Besen der Muggel", "Biographie über Sam Snatch" und... Harry zögerte. Dieses Buch gehörte hier garantiert nicht her: "Mein Tagebuch von..." Die Tinte war schon sehr verblasst und der Name unleserlich. Er schaute sich um. Die Verkäuferin sortierte hinter ihm Bücher ein  
und schien ihm schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Harry fing an zu lesen.  
  
13. März 1980  
  
Heute ist mein 17. Geburtstag und meine Mutter hat mir dieses Tagebuch geschickt. Ich kann mich leider nicht persöhnlich bei ihr bedanken, denn ich wohne auf Hogwarts. Das ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Im Moment sitze ich Schlafraum der Ravenclaws auf meinem Himmelbett. Die Nacht ist wunderschön. Nachher will ich mich mit James, Lily, Peter, Remus und Sirius treffen. Sie haben eine Überraschung für mich haben sie gesagt...  
  
Harry brauchte nicht weiterzulesen um zu begreifen, dass dieses Mädchen (Er spürte dass dieses Tagebuch einem Mädchen gehörte!) seine Eltern gekannt hatte. Wer war sie? Und warum hatte er noch nie von ihr gehört? Hinter ihm räusperte sich die Frau: "Bist du fertig?" An einem gewöhnlichen Tag hätte Harry sich darüber gewundert, warum die Frau so unfreundlich war, aber jetzt war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders.  
  
"Ja, ich nehme das hier." Er gab ihr das Tagebuch. Die Frau stöhnte.  
  
"Hier hat wieder jemand geschlampt. Kein Preis. Mmmh. Sieht ziemlich zerfleddert aus. Mmmh. Ach gib mit einfach 4 Sickel und es ist gut." Sie lächelte ihn jetzt sogar an. "Oh ja, danke!", stammelte Harry und verzog sich. Die Schulsachen hatte er ganz vergessen.  
  
Harry mietete sich im tropfenden Kessel ein. Seine Umgebung nahm er kaum noch war, nicht die Finger die auf seine Narbe deuten, nicht das "Hallo Harry" von Tom noch seine Müdigkeit. Es war als wenn er 6 Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte so aufgeregt er war. Dieses Mädchen hatte seine Eltern gekannt! Er schlug das Tagebuch auf und erblickte wieder die ebenmäßige Handschrift dieser unbekannten Person. Das beruhigte ihn etwas, als hätte er befürchtet dies alles nur geträumt zu haben.  
  
Ich bin noch nicht lange auf dieser Schule, noch kein halbes Jahr. Meine Eltern sind Muggel und müssen viel umziehen, das letzte Mal aus San Francisko nach London. Ich musste schon oft die Zauberschule wechseln, aber ich hoffe das wird nie mehr der Fall sein, denn zum ersten Mal habe ich Freunde gefunden. Es war mehr ein Zufall, dass wir uns getroffen hatten. Ich war bei einem Quidditchspiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Ich kam zu spät und das Spiel hatte schon angefangen. Über mir tobten die Spieler übers Feld. Fasziniert starrte ich nach oben, denn der Sucher der Gryffindors (James) jagte gerade dem Schnatz hinterher. In diesem Moment wurde er gefault. Er stürzte vom Besen und kam knapp neben mir auf. Ich hab ihn zu Madmoiselle Pomfrey gebracht. So habe ich ihn und die anderen kenengelernt. Sein Unfall war also das Beste was mir je passiert ist! Ich erzähle dir morgen was wir angestellt haben.  
  
Der Eintrag war unterzeichnet. Dieses Buch gehörte wirklich einem Mädchen. Sie hieß Samantha Walch.  
  
Birthdayparty ( ca. 22 Jahre früher)   
  
Vorsichtig schlich Samantha durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Sie sah die die anderen nur selten, da sie ja einem anderen Haus angehörten, aber was hielt sie schließlich davon ab sich nachts zu treffen? Sie blieb stehen. War sie hier richtig? Endlich entdeckte sie den nicht mehr benutzen Klassenraum.  
  
"Hey Sam! Da bist du ja." Papierschlangen flogen ihr entgegen. James und Sirius stimmten ein "Happy Birthday" an, wenn auch die Noten nicht ganz gerade waren und Lily, Remus und Peter fielen mit ein.  
  
"Oh, danke, danke, danke!" Samantha wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
  
"Noch hast du gar nichts wofür du danke sagen kannst. Also warte bist du einen Grund dafür hast.", kritisierte Moony, wie Remus auch genannt wurde, sie. Verstohlen schaute er sich um. "Wollen wir es ihr sagen, oder sie zappeln lassen?" Die andern grinsten. Lily machte mit: "Womit denn zappeln lassen? Willst du etwas behaupten du hast eine Überraschung für eine Ravenclaw?" Sie zwinkerte Samantha zu. James stimmte ihr zu: "Ach weiß du was? Eigentlich können wir ja wieder gehen." Sie bewegten sich langsam auf die Tür zu - hinter ihnen stand ein gigantischer Kuchen! "Wow!!!", war erstmal alles was Sam dazu sagen konnte.  
  
"Huch. Wo kommt denn der her?", grinste Mooney. Die Torte hatte mehere Schichten und 16 Kerzen umrahmten die Schrift: "Für unsere Freundin Sam zum Geburtstag von Lily, Tatze, Moony, Wurmschwanz und Krone"  
  
"Oh, das ist ja so lieb von euch." Sie umarmte alle einmal.  
  
"Warte bitte und behalt genau diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich will ein Foto machen." James, Lily, Remus und Sirius knieten sich mit Samantha in der Mitte vor die Torte und Peter fotografierte.  
  
"Sagt Cheeeeeeese!" Sam war nie so glücklich gewesen: Sie hatte Freunde die mit ihr ihren Geburtstag feierten, sie war hier und hinter ihr stand eine riesige Torte die sie nachher mit ihren besten Freunden verputzen wollte. Konnte es einen schöneren Augenblick geben?  
  
Schlechte Nachrichten  
  
Sam torkelte gerade mit ein paar Klassenkamerade zum Essensaal. Sie war noch immer totmüde, da sie ja die ganze Nacht gefeiert hatte. Sie und Sirius waren sich endlich etwas näher gekommen. Wie sie seinen dunklen Augen liebte in denen man ertrinken konnte! Sie schluchzte kurz und schluckte den Gedanken runter. Sie musste sich auf den heutigen Test kenzentrieren. Eigentlich hatte Sam ja noch keinen hunger (die Torte war tatsächlich alle geworden), aber sie wollte die anderen vor Stundenbeginn nochmal sehen. Sie fand nur Sirius, mit einem sehr besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
"Hi Samantha."  
  
"Gibt es schlechte Nachrichten?". Sie deutete auf den Tagespropheten in seiner Hand.  
  
"Oh ja. Es sind wieder Familien getötet worden." Er blickte zu Boden. "Es waren ganz kleine Kinder dabei."  
  
"Oh Gott... Hört das denn nie auf?" Sie schaute Sirius an, obwohl sie wusste, dass auch er keine Antwort hatte.  
  
Sam ging zu ihrem Tisch. Ruhe kerrte in den Saal ein. Proffessor Dumbledore, der Direktor, erhob sich. Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck, den Sam noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte fing er an zu sprechen:  
  
"Liebe Schüler. Aufgrund der neuesten, schrecklichen Ereignisse werden die Schulregeln verschärft. Ab jetzt wird nur noch in Begleitung von Lehrern das Gelände verlassen. Ich möchte außerdem nicht, dass ihr allein im Schulgebäude herumstreft. Und ihr solltetden Gemeinschaftraum nach 5 Uhr nicht mehr verlassen. Ich denke ihr versteht das."  
  
Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. Traurig schaute Sam zum Gryffindortisch. Ihre Freunde konnte sie jetzt wohl nur noch selten sehen. Aber andererseit: Würde du-weißt-schon-wer es wirklich wagen nach Hogwarts zu kommen?  
  
Die Nachrichten beeinflussten das Leben auf Hogwarts sehr. Nicht nur, wegen der Regeln. Alle schienen schneller durch die Gänge zu gehen und manchmal sah man auch Schüler die erst um die Ecke schielten bevor sie weitergingen. Sam sah die anderen wirklich nur noch selten. Allerhöchsten vor den Frühstück und dann auch nur kurz. Doch eines Tages zog sie Sirius beiseite.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er. Sie nickte und schaute sich suchend um.  
  
"Schieß los, aber bitte beeil dich. Es ist 16:45."  
  
"Also, hast du Lust heute Nacht mit in den Klassenraum zu kommen? Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr richtig unterhalten."  
  
"Erm, ja schon, aber hast du keine Angst erwischt zu werden?"  
  
"Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal wieder treffen. Also, soll ich dich Mitternacht vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum abholen?"  
  
"Ihr wisst wo unser Gemeinschaftraum ist." Dann besann sie sich darauf, dass das wohl nicht so wichtig war.  
  
"Also gut. Wir sehen uns dann." Gerade wollte sie losgehen da packte er sie noch einmal am Handgelenk.  
  
"Sam?" Sie schaute in seine wunderschönen Augen.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Das war eigentlich nicht das was ich dir sagen wollte."  
  
"Und, was wolltest du mir dann sa...."  
  
Er küsste sie und es war als wenn über ihr ein Feuerwerk explodierte.  
  
"Beeil dich, sonst kommst du noch zu spät." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Bis heut Nacht.", flüsterte sie und verschwand in Richtung Ravenclawturm.  
  
Verbotenes Treffen  
  
Samantha schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Er hatte sie geküsst und heute Nacht würde sie ihn wiedersehen! Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, hinauf in diesen wundervollen Sternenhimmel. Gleich würde es Mitternacht sein. Sie ging zur Tür, die von einer Rüstung bewacht wurde. Sie sah Sirius und deutete ihm still zu sein, denn diese Rüstung war auch als Petze bekannt. Und so schlichen sie, Hand in Hand, zum leeren Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Hallo ihr beiden." Nur Lily und James warteten auf sie. Es war Vollmond, aber wo war Peter? Grinsend nahmen die beiden das Händchenhalten war.  
  
"Peter hatte zuviel Angst erwischt zu werden. Ihr kennt ihn ja.", sagte James.  
  
"Und ihr seit jetzt zusammen?" Lily deute auf sie. Sie hatten sich immer noch nicht losgelassen. Sam zwinkerte Sirius zu.  
  
"Ja, das sind wir.", er grinste.  
  
"Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Hoffentlich seit ihr bald so glücklich wie wir." Sie lachten.  
  
"Worum gehts bei diesem Treffen eigentlich?", Sam ahnte, dass es mehr damit auf sich hatte.  
  
"Nun ja, ich weiß, die Situation ist ganz schön heikel, wegen der neuen Regeln und so, aber Snape hat Thomas neulich verprügelt."  
  
"Thomas?", unterbrach Samantha ihn." Das ist doch dieser kleine schüchterne Junge, oder?"  
  
"Ja, genau. Und jedenfalls müssen wir uns doch irgentwie dafür rächen oder? Hilfst du uns dabei?" Alle schauten Sam an.  
  
"Ehrensache! Aber bitte übertreibt es nicht. Tatze hat mir von der Sache mit der Peitschenden Weide erzählt.", prüfend schaute sie Sirius und James an.  
  
"Nein! Nicht noch mal." Zur Bestätigung schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Sirius erklärte den Plan: " Also, morgen gibt Slytherin ne Party. Wie immer auf einer ihrer Partys gibt es Alkohol und so wie wir unseren lieben Severus alle kennen wird er sicher sturzbesoffen sein, wie übrigens alle. Der Weg zum Slytherinturm führt an dem Klo von der Maulenden Myrte vorbei. Da sperren wir ihn ein. Wenn er dann irgentwann wieder nüchtern ist, kann er sich sicher befreien. Die Tür ist schließlich nicht besonders stabil aber bis dahin wird er sich überlegen wann er das nächste Mal säuft" Samantha lachte. "Das ist wirklich gut! Ich freu mich schon auf sein Gesicht, wenn ihm dann einer von uns zuflüstert 'Wehe du machst das noch einmal!' Und erkann nicht mal petzen gehen!" Die anderen lachten mit. Ja, bei dem Plan konnte wirklich nichts schief gehen.  
  
"Also gut." Langsam hatten sie sich beruhigt und James ergriff das Wort. "Ich dachte morgen Nacht, so gegen 3 soll die Party zu Ende sein. Wir treffen uns am Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Aber ich denke jetzt müssen wir alle ins Bett.  
  
Lily nickte: "Ja, wenn diese ganzen Tests in letzter Zeit nicht wären." Sie verabschiedeten sich. (Sirius gab Sam wieder einen Kuss!)  
  
Der Streich und das Ende  
  
Wieder schlich Samantha an der Rüstung vorbei. Immerzu bersuchte sie sich einzureden, dass nichts schiefgehen konnte. "Nein!", wiedersprach eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Du könntest höchsten von der Schule fliegen, aber was macht das schon." Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich hasse Sarkasmus!", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und ging weiter. Anscheinend war die Party schon zu Ende, denn sie hörte schon johlende Slytherins. Warum merkte eigentlich kein Lehrer etwas?  
  
In einer Nische sah sie James und Lily stehen. "Peter und Sirius stehen da drüben.", flüsterte Lily. "Am besten du gehst dahin." Und so warteten sie. Mit Glück, denn Snape kam ganz in ihrer Nähe vorbei. Sie zogen ihn zu sich und ein ekliger Duft schlug Sam entgegen. Sirius presste ihm den Mund zu. Als die anderen weg waren zog er seine Hand angeekelt zurück.  
  
"Hey?! Wa issn loss?", lallte Snape. Doch da hatten sie ihn schon ins Klo gestoßen.  
  
"Wag es nie wieder einen Gryffindor zu verarschen. Ist das Klar?" Snape reagierte nicht. Er war eingeschlafen.  
  
Sie sahen Snape am nächsten Tag im Essensaal wieder. Er hatte rot unterlaufende Augen und sah eben einfach schrecklich aus, auch wenn das keinen froßen Unterschied zu sonst machte. Böse blickte er immer wieder rüber zum Gryffindortisch. Sirius zwinkerte Sam zu und sie grinsten.  
  
Es war der letzte Tag auf in Hogwarts. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und die Koffer gepackt. Die sechs saßen alle zusammen in der Sonne und freuten sich über das nun ungewohnt freie Leben. Snape und die anderen Slytherins hatten sie in Ruhe gelassen, aber schließlich waren sie nach den Prüfungen alle estwas träg.  
  
Sirius und Sam saßen etwas abseits.  
  
"Wirst du mich auch vermissen?", fragte Samantha leise.  
  
"Ich werde Tag und Nacht an dich denken und dir jeden Tag eine Eule schicken.", flüsterte Tatze.  
  
Professor Gillian kam und ermahnte sie ins Schloss zu gehen. "Der Hogwartsexpress fährt in einer Viertelstunde. Seit bis dahin am Bahnsteig." 


	4. Teil (20 Jahre später)

Sirius Black (wieder 22 Jahre später)  
  
Hier endete das Tagebuch. Harry fragte sich was passiert sein könnte. Traurig schaute er auf das Buch. Es war als wenn er dieses Mädchen kannte. Auch sie hatte auf Hogwarts zum erstem Mal Freunde gefunden und vorher hatte sie bei Muggeln gelebt. Anscheinend hatte sie seinen Patenonkel geliebt, aber wieso hatte er sie nie erwähnt?  
  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass es inzwischen 2 Uhr nachts war. Hedwig klopfte ans Fenster. Sie hatte einen Brief von Sirius dabei.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
du hattest mir ja geschrieben, dass du in der Winkelgasse bist. Überraschung! Ich besuch dich morgen, aber bitte erschreck dich nicht, wenn ein großer, schwarzer Hund an deiner Tür klopft.  
  
Sirius   
  
Morgen würde also Sirius ihn besuchen. War das Zufall? Eingentlich erinnerte ihn "Schiksal" zu sehr an das was Professor Trelawney erzählte. Er würde mit Sirius über dieses Mädchen reden. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Tatsächlich kratzte am nächsten Morgen ein Hund an der Tür und kaum betrat er den Raum wurde er zu seinem Patenonkel. Er sah besser aus als bei der letzten Begegung: Nicht mehr ganz so schmal, seine Haare waren gekämmt und seine Sachen sauber.  
  
"Hallo Harry! Hast du meine Eule nicht erhalten oder warum guckst du so erstaunt!", begrüßte Sirius ihn.  
  
"Ja, erstaunt darüber, dass du hier bist. ich dachte du bist irgentwo Ecke Timbuktu oder so." Harry grinste. Sie hatten sich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
"Erm." Harry beschloss zur Sache zu kommen. Er zeigte ihm das Tagebuch. Traurig schaute er es an.  
  
"Was wurde aus Samantha Walch?", fragte Harry also und für einen Augenblick sah er Sirius Augen wässrig werden.  
  
"Das ist ihr Tagebuch nicht war?" Harry nickte.  
  
"Weißt du Harry, damals begann die schlimme Zeit. Die Zeit in der Voldemort anfing einfache Muggelfamilien zu ermorden. Jeden Tag gab es neue schlechte Nachrichten und alle hatten Angst. Vielen Zauberern konntest du schon da nicht mehr trauen. Samantha stammte aus einer Muggelfamilie. Und ich habe sie damals zu unserer Abreise zum letzten mal gesehen..."  
  
Harry schluckte. "Sam ist durch den gleichen Fluch gestorben, durch den auch seine Eltern gestorben waren.", ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ja, Harry. Sie ist tot.", Sirius' Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern.  
  
"Warum hast du nie von ihr gesprochen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich denke ich habe es einfach verdrängt..." Er schaute auf. "Das war sicher falsch."  
  
"Du hattest ihr versprochen jeden Tag an sie zu denken.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Ja, und ich habe mich nicht daran gehalten.", nun war es ganz deutlich. Sirius schluchzte. 


	5. Epilog

Harry saß im Fahrenden Ritter. Vor drei Tagen war er in die Winkelgasse gefahren. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sirius war nachher gegangen. Er konnte aus verständlichem Grund nicht so lange bleieben.  
  
Harry dachte an Samantha Walch. Nach diesen drei Tagen hatte er das Gefühl sie wie eine gute Freundin zu kennen, ohne sie je kennengelernt zu haben.Er holte ein Bild aus seiner Tasche. Es zeigte ein hübsches, dunkelblondes Mädchen zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden. Sie strich sich gerade eine Freudenträne aus den Augen Im Hintergrund stand eine riesige Torte: Der glücklichste Augenblick ihres Lebens. 


End file.
